A Blushing Boy, A Smirking Vampire
by xNotebookOfStoriesx
Summary: Finn the Humman, now sixteen-year-old, is alone and has nothing to do. Marshall Lee the Vampire King, floating by, just wants someone to bother, when he spots a target.  Marshall LeexFinn   Inspired by KokoDee's story.


A sixteen-year-old Finn the Human is sitting in front of the Treefort House. His golden-blonde hair falls gently over his face now that he no longer wears his bear-hat. His clothing choice has also changed. Instead of wearing his blue shirt and shorts, he wears much different, more matured, clothing. He wears a baby-blue-and-white striped hoodie, dark-blue skinny jeans, and black Converse. (Though he hadn't parted with his signature colors.)

He looked at the setting sun with light-blue eyes and sighed, bored without a thing to do. No princesses to save. No games to play on Beemo. Even Jake was busy with his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn, so he was truly alone. He looked up at the sky, as if, somehow, it would give him a clue as to what to do. As the last of the sun's rays faded, and the blue sky turned to a shadowy-black, he noticed a strange figure silhouetted by the moonlight. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look, but, given his weak human-vision, he still couldn't see who it was. _Maybe it's just Marceline, or some other vampire floating around_, he thought. And he was right, it was a vampire. Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Unknown to Finn, Marshall Lee was looking for some poor soul to bother, and as the vampire looked down, he saw a perfect target.

Finn hadn't noticed Marshall Lee floating steadily down toward him, so he assumed he was alone, until a deep voice made him jump. "Hello there, human." He turned and saw the smirking face of Marshall Lee and sighed with relief, he'd thought he was going crazy and that a voice had called from nowhere. "Scared ya, didn't I?" Marshall Lee smirked, floating around Finn in a small circle.

"Well, yeah, kinda," Finn looked the vampire closely. Though he'd never met him before, the vampire looked awfully familiar. "Hey, have I, y'know, met you before?"

"_Hmmmm_…Nope, I would've remembered such a cute face," Marshall Lee remarked teasingly. Finn's cheeks took on a faint pink color at the remark, making Marshall Lee smirk.

"W-Well, y-you just look f-familiar is all," the human boy stuttered, causing Marshall's smirk to widen and reveal his sharp fangs.

"Like I said," Marshall floated closer to Finn and grabbed his cheeks in his cold hands, "I would've remembered such a cute face." He slowly licked the human's cheek flirtingly.

Finn's blush brightened and he pushed the vampire back, wiping the saliva from his cheek. "What the glob man! What was that for?"

Marshall smirked, "Oh, I know you liked it," he teased, running his fingers through Finn's golden-blonde hair. The boy's blush continued to brighten and he pushed Marshall's hand back.

"S-Stop with the t-touching," Finn was flustered. He'd only just met this vampire, and, already, he was acting allflirtatious. It made Finn feel strange. His face felt warm, and his heart would race. He couldn't be…enjoying it…could he?

"What's the matter? Don't like being touched?" Marshall smirked, placing a cold hand on Finn's cheek that made him shiver. He couldn't decipher whether it was from nervousness, or, from something else. He pushed the vampire's cold hand away and shook his head, unable to speak. Marshall shrugged, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, "Why don't we go for a 'ride'?"

Finn's blush spread across his face, "I-I don't like heights," he fibbed. Plenty of times he and Marceline would float up into the air, and he wouldn't care how high they went. But, this was different, much different. He had no idea who this guy was, let alone even know his name. _Jake isn't here, and I don't have my sword,_ Finn's mind raced, _what if he tries to hurt me? I wouldn't be able to stop him_. He felt totally defenseless. Without Jake, or a sword, he couldn't do much to protect himself. And that left him scared out of his mind.

The boy was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Marshall beginning to float into the sky, and when he did, he clung to the vampire, wrapping his arms tightly around Marshall's waist. "P-Put me down dude! Put me d-down!" He stuttered from the fear of being so high up with this…stranger.

"That's no fun," Marshall teased, "Besides; you're hugging me too tightly. You must be enjoying it."

"I-I'm only h-holding onto y-you so I won't f-fall," Finn protested. This was unbelievable; this stranger thinks Finn's _hugging_ him? Why in the name of _glob_ would he do that? Finn looked down and regretted it almost instantly. The Treefort House was tiny, and the trees looked like nothing more than smudges on the ground, he held onto Marshall more tightly.

"You seem to be quite into me, kid," Marshall smirked.

"I-I am not i-into you! A-And my name isn't kid! It's F-Finn!" The boy was getting quite annoyed with this vampire; if Jake were he here he would've _really_ had it!

"Finn, huh? What a cute name for such a cute guy," the vampire purred. Messing with Finn was fun-at least to him, anyways. Finn couldn't agree _less. _

"S-Stop flirting with m-me dude!" Finn growled, which didn't sound threating due to his stuttering.

"Aw, why? Don't like getting flirted with either?" Marshall pretended to sound upset, he floated in a position as if he were sitting, and Finn was in his lap, still clinging to him for dear life.

"N-No, especially n-not with an-another g-guy!" Finn sighed, close to giving up with talking to Marshall. "L-Look, could you p-please just p-put me d-down?"

"But that's no fun," the vampire teased, "The name's Marshall Lee by the way, Finny." Finn's cheeks flared bright red at the nickname, why couldn't he just be put down?

"M-Marshall, _please, _j-just put me down," he looked into the vampire's bright red eyes. He was desperate now, and Marshall smirked.

"Aw, you make such a cute puppy-eyed look Finny," he purred teasingly, running his fingers through Finn's soft hair once again. Finn blushed brighter, he didn't dare let go of the vampire's waist to push his hand away. He would fall, and, most likely, Marshall wouldn't lift a finger to help. "And since you're so cute, Finny," he continued, "I guess I'll put you down." Before Finn could respond, Marshall had begun to slowly descend downward, and placed Finn back on his feet. "Y'know, this was fun Finn," Marshall smirked, "We should do it again some time."

"No, we shouldn't! If my dog, Jake, catches you here he'll…he'll…he'll bite your face off or something!" Finn said, trying to sound threatening, but Marshall took it as a joke and smirked some more.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Finny," Marshall said as he floated away, "Stay cute."

Finn blushed, _how'd I get mixed up into this mess?_


End file.
